$f(n) = -2n^{2}+7n-3(h(n))$ $g(n) = -2n$ $h(x) = -5x^{2}-g(x)$ $ g(h(-1)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-1) = -5(-1)^{2}-g(-1)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-1)$ $g(-1) = (-2)(-1)$ $g(-1) = 2$ That means $h(-1) = -5(-1)^{2}-2$ $h(-1) = -7$ Now we know that $h(-1) = -7$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-1))$ , which is $g(-7)$ $g(-7) = (-2)(-7)$ $g(-7) = 14$